The invention concerns new diacylperoxide esters, the production and use thereof.
Diacylperoxides of the general formula EQU R--CO--O--O--CO--R
represent versatile polymerization catalysts. The catalytic properties are due to the ready formation of radicals that can trigger a polymerization. They are usually admixed with the monomers to be polymerized and develop their catalytic activity under the applied polymerization conditions. Since polymerizations are often also carried out in several steps during which intermediate products are formed that are subjected to further polymerization reactions, there is a need for polymerization catalysts which are themselves capable of polymerization and are able to copolymerize with other monomers under conditions which do not yet cause a radical decomposition of their peroxidic structures, but when they are incorporated in the polymer they form radicals under other conditions and thus facilitate a further polymerization.
Compounds which are suitable for radical formation which contain more than one group in the molecule capable of polymerization are of particular interest in this connection. The object of the invention is to provide such compounds capable of radical formation and which contain more than one olefinic double bond.